The Lost Memories
by Dead Jones 7
Summary: While saving Yukinoshita from a car, Hachiman met with an accident and lost his memory. Will this condition bring Hachiman and Yukino closer?
1. Chapter 1

AN:- This is the First Fan fiction I wrote. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer:-"My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu" and its characters are not mine. It belongs to Wataru Watari.

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

"Thanks for helping me out Yukinoshita" We are in our third year, but still my sly kohai comes to service club with a lot of work for us. I don't have any problem with it but she must do her own work (I can't say anything since it was my believe that to work is to lose). The way she treats me one will think whether I was her sempai or was I her slave.

"There is no need to thank me Hikigaya Kun. It was a work for the service club. It took a little longer than expected as Yuigahama San was absent today" Yukinoshita said with a smile on her face. Her smile made me to space out for a little while. "shall we call it a day Hikigaya kun"

Her words bought me back. "um… yes" I replied.

After coming out of the room Yukinoshita went to return the key.

* * *

I went to the bike stand and then I remembered that I had not bought the bike as it was raining today and also asked Komachi to go home as I was working. I walked towards the school gate and remembered that she will most probably go with The pest Taishi to home. Some scenarios went through my mind where that insect was forcing my sister. It was better to check whether she was safe or not. I called her.

" **Hello Oniii Chan"**

"Komachi, where are you? Are you safe? Has Taishi tried to do anything to you."

" **Uwaah …. Onii Chan What are you asking? I am at Yui San's house. Why are you asking about Taishi Kun? He is not with me. I came here with Isshiki San."**

I sighed in relief when I heard she was okay. Wait wait have I heard correctly about ' Yui San's house' and 'Isshiki'.

"Why are you at Yui's home and why is Isshiki with you." I asked.

" **ufufu I never thought you will call Yui San directly by her first name ufufu. I heard that she was absent today. So, I came to visit her as she may be my Sister in law in the future ufufu."**

What is with that laugh of her and what the hell 'Sister in law in the future'is she speaking about?

" **Anyways ask Isshiki san directly why she is here"**

" **Heellooo Sempai, have you finished the work?"**

 _I am not your slave Miss President_

"Yes we finished it. Why are you in Yuigahama's house? You told us that you have some other work. So you asked us to do that work. Why did you lie to us?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone.

" **That was rude Sempai. I have not lied about the work. You see um…. Sempai when I was outside the club roooom. I heard you and Yukino Sempai talking about visiting Yui Sempai. So, I decided to exchange our work."**

"Thank You" I said in a sarcastic tone

" **Hello Onii Chan** "

 _Are you mad I am not your Onii chan. I am your sempai._

 **"Hello Onii Chan are you there"**

 _Oh its komachi. Forgive your onii chan Komachi I thought it was Isshiki._

" **Onii Chan please make sure that you accompany Yukino San To her Apartment as it is getting dark** "

"Okay"

I ended the call and put the phone in my bag.

"Hikigaya Kun" I turned as I heard Yukinoshita calling me. Yukinoshita's face, became so close to mine to the point we were almost touching. Both of us were locked stiff in that position. Her skin was as white as a blanket of snow, Her wet, damp black pupils. Her long eyelashes,her red cheeks and her long raven hair, made my heart skip some beats. not good not good If my heart stop she must give me CPR and if she does it mouth to mouth Iwill die from happiness. Better call the ambulance in case of emergency

I took a step back to make some distance between us.

"Hikigaya Kun, why did you suddenly turn towards me? I thought that some zombie was going to attack me by seeing your eyes." She glared at me with the flushed face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You called me, so I turned. Anyways lets go" I said and turned myself away from her to hide my blushed face.

"Hey Yukinoshita its getting late ,woud you mind if…"She interrupted me in the middle and said "yes I would" with a mischievous tone and then with her hands under her chin as if she was thinking she added "If Hikizombie Kun accompanies me no lecher will dare to approach me because of his fish eyes. Okay you may accompany me Hikizombie Kun"

I was always amazed by her ability to criticize my eyes every time. "Would you not be afraid of me?"

"I am not afraid of your eyes rather I am afraid for my chastity. But knowing you I am sure you are not bold enough to take any risk, so I am safe and if you try anything I can beat you up." She said while folding her arms. She was getting influenced by Hiratsuka sensei. I am worried about your future Yukino san. I felt like if she was taking a cigarette in her hand, then she would seem like a small busted Hiratsuka Sensei.

However she said I was not bold, so I replied "I am not afraid to take the risk but with your small bust it is worthless to take the risk."

"Does bust size means everything for you Hikihentai Kun. Please mind your manners Hikidisgusting Kun, you should know that you should not talk about anotherperson body." Yukinoshita retorted. It was a sight to behold as her irritated face was very cute.

"Says a person who always comment about someone's eye" I said nonchalantly.

"Thats um... " she tried to say something but decided to stay silent.

The atmosphere became tensed. the silence was killing me. Wher do our ice breaker Gahama san go when she is needed. Oh i forgot she was sick. To lighten the atmosphere I said "It was another case if it was Gahama San bust." hearing this she took out her phone. I felt a little tensed and asked "Oi,Oi why are you taking out your phone? "

"I feel its safe to keep the police no in the speed call just for prevention."she said.

"I was just joking Yukinoshita" I said nervously

"I was also joking" She said as she chuckled. "On hearing about Yuigahama San, I thought I will call her and ask her about her health as we were not able to visit her."

"Don't worry, Komachi went to visit her along with Isshiki." Oh shoot, I forgot that on hearing this Yukinoshita will surely scold Isshiki. Yes Isshiki must be scolded for this, but her pouting face appeared in my mind. So my Onii chan skill activated and I added, "As it was near Isshiki's work place she also decided to visit Yuigahama with Komachi" to protect Isshiki from the wrath of Ice Queen.

Yukinoshita pouted for some reason on hearing this. Was she sad because she was not able to visit Yui-Yui. Talking and debating we reached the station and boarded the train the train was crowded as people are returning from the office.

* * *

On reaching the Kaihin Makuhari station the train stopped but due to inertia I fell forward and my lips touched Yukinoshita lips. When I realized, my face became red I quickly pulled myself apart from her turning away from her and said "So…sorry I...d..didn't mean to b….but." I Stammered as I was afraid of the punishment Yukino was going to give me for the accident, I never thought that my first kiss was going to become my doom.

"Its okay Hikigaya Kun. I know it was just an accident." I was shocked to hear her words. I looked toward her and saw she was looking down and her face was red. We got down from train and started walking towards her apartment. "It was my first kiss and I am happy that it was with Hikigaya Kun." she mumbled.

I was not able to hear what she was saying as my mind was on the incident in the train and her strange behaviour, so I asked "Have you said something"

"No no it was nothing" she replied and her face went red as if she was having a fever. Has hikigerms affected her and she was feeling unwell. That could explain about her strange behaviour after the kiss. While delving in the thoughts of the incident, we walked through the street in the park, and made it into the main street. Now that we had made it this far, Yukinoshita's house was just over there

"Hachi… Hikigaya-kun, up to here is fine"

We stopped before the crosswalk that passed over the main street.

"Okay, see you later Yukinoshita" I said as she crossed the road . She stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards me "Yeah see you later Hikigaya Kun" she said as she bought her hands in front of the chest. I saw a car approaching her in high speed. I ran towards her and pushed her out of the car's way. I saw her surprised face. Then my vision became red and all I could hear was Yukinoshita calling my name.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

While I was saying my goodbyes to Hikigaya Kun, he suddenly ran towards me and pushed me. I was surprised by his action and then saw he lost his balance and a car hit him. I fell on the footpath as I was unable to balance myself. I quickly got up and ran towards him lying on the road. I took him on my lap , his face was covered by blood. I called him "hachi hachi wake up hachi". But there was no response from him

* * *

AN : It may be boring but please read and review. Chapter 2 will come up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:- Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the valuable suggestions and encouragements. Here is chapter two. This chapter is Yukinoshita's Point Of View .**

 **Disclaimer:- ' My teen romantic comedy snafu' and its characters are not mine. It Belongs to Wataru Watari**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:- Even Hikigaya Hachiman Can Change**

While I was saying my goodbyes to Hikigaya Kun, he suddenly ran towards me and pushed me. I was surprised by his action and then saw he lost his balance and a car hit him. I fell on the footpath as I was unable to balance myself. I quickly got up and ran towards him lying on the road. I took him on my lap , his face was covered with blood.

I called him "Hachi Hachi wake up Hachi". But there was no response from him. I was continuously calling him but there was no response. I quickly called the ambulance and used my handkerchief to stop his bleeding, but it was of no use. I just hoped that there was no internal bleeding. I had no idea what I should do. I called komachi and informed her of the accident. She was devastated when she heard the news and started crying on the phone. The ambulance arrived. I lost some blood due to the injuries, but a greater amount of mental stress exhausted me and I lost my conscious.

* * *

When I woke up I thought that the incident was just a nightmare. As my vision cleared I realized I was not in my home sleeping on my bed, instead I was in a hospital sleeping on a bed. My school uniform was covered with blood and my arms were bandaged. I realized that the incident was not a nightmare and quickly went out of the room.

As I came out of the room, I quickly went to the reception and enquired about Hikigaya Hachiman. They informed me that he is in the ICU. As I arrived , I saw Komachi crying on the lap of a woman whom I assumed was Hikigaya Kun's Mother. I approached the, and patted komachi's head. Komachi looked towards me and started to rub her tears

.

After a few minutes the doctor came and declared that Hachiman was out of danger. He also added that he has not regained his consciousness.

Hearing that he was out of danger I was relieved. I decided to call my parents and inform them about the incident. They asked me to stay in the hospital for a few days until my wounds were healed and also asked me to pass the phone to Hachiman's parents. I gave the phone to Mrs. Hikigaya. I was a little relieved that my parents and were not in Japan. A few moments later nee-san arrived at the hospital and took care of all money related matters. My parents has also informed Mrs. Hikigaya that they will take care of the bills. Hachiman was shifted to another room. Nee-san talked with Mrs. Hikigaya.

* * *

While I was in hospital I visited Hachiman's room everyday and changed the flowers which komachi brings in the morning. Then I sit in his room and start reading a book, It reminded me of the time I spent with him alone in the service club. I missed the arguments we always had during the club activities. Nee san, Yuigahama San, Isshiki San, Hiratsuka Sensei, Totsuka Kun and Komachi San visits everyday after the classes.

It was the sixth day from the day of accident. He still has not regained his consciousness. I was lying on my bed reading a book but my mind was busy thinking about Hachi. He came(or was rather brought) to the service club as the first client and also as a member. At first I thought he was self centered, unsocial, lazy, and a twisted person. I thought that he will just be a liability to the club but he proved me wrong. He used his twisted personality to help others even if he had to sacrifice himself. I recalled the first day of our high school, when he saved Yuigahama San's dog. He always sacrificed himself many times on account of others. Take the case of the cultural festival where he became the scapegoat for the sake of Sagami, or even the case of the judo club. And now to save me he risked his life. Why does he always save others and never thinks about himself? How can a person be so selfless? And why is such a person always rejected by others?

These questions occupied my thoughts, when suddenly the door opened and the nurse announced that Hachiman has regained his consciousness. I called komachi and informed her and then ran towards his room. I opened the door and saw Hachiman was sitting on the bed and answering some questions of the doctor.

* * *

I was overjoyed and without taking note of the surroundings, I ran towards him and hugged him and asked in a broken voice "Hachi….Hachi are you alright? Why do you always takes this risks. Have you ever wondered how will we feel if something happened to you. I was so afraid." I started crying while my head rested on his shoulder. Some minutes passed, there was complete silence as if the time was stopped.

Suddenly the door opened and a voice called out "Onii Chan, how are…. fufufu, what a beautiful scene." I was back to my senses and realized what I was doing. I raised my head and turned to see everyone faces. My face became red with embarrassment. Komachi walked towards me and showed thumbs up to me. I turned my face away from her and faced Hachiman.

I saw a blank look on his face as if he had no idea what was going on. After a few moments he asked "Do I know you girls." Komachi and I both had no knowledge of the situation. The doctor then informed us that Hachiman is suffering from Retrograde amnesia due to injury in the median temporal lobes region of the brain. After we came to know we were shocked. The doctor said us that he must undergo a therapy for a week. And if he still does not regain his memory after the therapy then they can't do anything else.

* * *

The next day I was discharged from the hospital as my wounds have been healed. I went to the school and asked Hiratsuka sensei permission to suspend the club activities for a week. She granted the permission. Every day I along with Yuigahama San and Komachi San, go to visit Hachiman. After five days of the therapy Hachiman regained his memory up to elementary school level. The therapy was over but he was unable to recall anything more.

* * *

As I was on my way to school I looked at the scenery outside the window thinking about the recent incidents. Yesterday Hachiman was discharged from the hospital. Wait when did I started calling him Hachiman. Well it does not matter and anyway I like calling him Hachiman. His parents was asked to send him to school as it may help him to regain his memories. My train of thoughts was cut as the driver opened the door.

I started to walk towards the school building a familiar voice called me from behind "Yahallo Yukinon". I turned around and saw Yuigahama san running towards me. She stopped in front of me catching her breathe. I was always amazed how she ran with such a heavy weight on her chest. I bowed slightly and replied "Good morning Yuigahama San".

"Today Hikki will come to school. I wonder how he will feel as he does not remember anyone " Yuigahama said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Yuigahama San. It is not like he don't know anybody, Komachi will be there, and now he know both of us. And as far as I know he does not have any other friends" I replied

While we were talking a Loud sound greeted us "Yahallo Yui San Yukino San." We turned and saw Komachi and Hachiman walking towards us. Hachiman stopped in front of us and bowed "Good morning Yukinoshita San Yuigahama San." We were surprised as he greeted us in a very formal way . usually he will just nod his head and say 'YO'.

We looked towards him and noticed something was different about Hachiman. He looked way more active then he usually is. His clothes were ironed. His hair was combed. When he raised his face we saw he was smiling innocently and his dead fish eyes were not dull anymore, it was filled with excitement like that of a kid. He looked so innocent and cute like a small kid that both I and Yuigahama San spaced out for some moments. He waved his hands in front of our face and asked "Are you two all right". We came to our senses "Ah…. Hikki… its alright" Yuigahama San stammered as she answered. Just then the bell rang indicating the start of classes. I quickly said "We must hurry otherwise we will be late for the classes" and started running and they followed.

* * *

As we were climbing the stairs I slipped and was about to fall when He caught me.

He asked "Yukinoshita San are you all right".

" Yes Hikigaya kun I am alright. There is nothing to worry." My face went red as I replied. I freed myself from his grasp and tried to climb the stairs but my ankle was sprained.

Hachiman looked towards me and asked again " Yukinoshita San are you really okay?".

I thought that even if I lied he will be able to see towards me as he only lost his memories and not his skills, so I replied "I think I have sprained my leg Hikigaya Kun"

As I replied him he came towards me and carried me bridal style towards the infirmary. I was shocked and my face went red like a tomato. He looked towards Yuigahama San and said "Yuigahama San You no need to come. Will you please go to the class And inform the teacher that I and Yukinoshita San will be late."

Yuigahama San was also surprised like me. After some moments she replied "Okay,….um…..Don't worry….. I will inform sensei…so don't worry. take care of Yukinon Hikki."

"Yeah sure" Hachiman replied and started walking towards the infirmary while carrying me.

End

* * *

 **AN:- Yukino's personality may be a little different from the light novel as I am not Hachiman to know the personality of someone. She started to think about Hachiman not Hikigaya Kun or Hikisomething Kun. I always wanted Yukinoshita referring him as Hachiman so I used fanfiction as my chance. Anyways the next chapter will be about Komachi's plan in the change of Hachiman's personality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN_** _:- Sorry for the late update. Anyways thanks for the suggestions. And I know Hachiman and Yukino may be out of character. This is because hachiman's personality was shaped by his experience and memories. So as he lost his memories, he lost a little of his personality. And for Yukino I like her hidden personality, which was shown in volume 3 and volume 10._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:- ' My teen romantic comedy snafu' and its characters are not mine. It Belongs to Wataru Watari_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:- Hikigaya Komachi is as Cunning as Expected**

As Hachiman carried me towards the infirmary I looked back and saw a Komachi Chan grinning. Is it my imagination or do Komachi have hands in the change of Hachiman's personality.

* * *

 **Komachi's POV**

As we were running up the stair's Yukino San slipped and sprained her legs. I was surprised as Onii Chan carried her to the infirmary. My plan has worked after all. His greetings and now this incident is enough to point me out this fact.

* * *

 ***Flashback Yesterday (Komachi's POV)***

After many days Onii Chan will come to home. Mama and papa went to bring Onii Chan from the hospital. I must make sure that I make Onii Chan's favorite dish curry for dinner. Now that was just high in Komachi points.

* * *

As I was preparing the dinner I heard Onii Chan calling out "tadaima (I am home)".

I ran to the door and welcomed him " welcome back Oniiiiii Chan". Today even ka kun came to the door. I think even ka kun was missing Onii Chan.

"Whose cat is this Komachi. Are you bringing stray cats to home." Onii Chan asked when he saw Ka kun. Come to think of it Onii Chan still does not remember the time we bought ka kun home.

"Onii Chan, meet him this is our cat Ka kun. You and I brought him. But you don't remember." I replied Onii Chan. Onii Chan thought for some moment and then he bowed to pat ka kun, but ka kun dodged his hand and went into the living room. Onii Chan was a little sad but he smiled. It has been years since I saw his innocent smile.

I escorted him to the living room and he directly went into the kotatsu. I guess some things never change. I continued making dinner when suddenly a thought came to my mind. I remembered it was in middle school that Onii Chan personality became rotten. So as he does not have those bitter memories, may be I can change his rotten personality. I guess Onii Chan may never doubt that I am lying, cause he is my Onii Chan. So during dinner I decided to take action.

* * *

" Onii Chan, Mama, Papa dinner is ready" I called out everyone for dinner. Mama and papa asked to take the dinner to their room as they have work to finish. Guess the life of corporate slave is worst as Onii Chan says. I and Onii Chan started eating our dinner.

" Waah Komachi its delicious. When did you learned to make such delicious curry." He asked in a happy tone.

" Onii Chan during the years of which your memory was gone." I said with a teasing smile. Hearing my answer he kept quite and was thinking something. Then after some moment he asked "Komachi can you tell me about high school. And about my friends"

It was the thing I required. He presented me with the chance I need to initiate my plan " Onii Chan, you read in class 3 C"

" I Know about that Komachi. Give me the details" he asked

" Okay Onii Chan. You are in the service club with Yukino San and Yui San. You know them right" he nodded and then I continued " You spend a lot of time with them. Now about your friends Sai Chan, Chunni"

I tried to remember the name of his friends but he interrupted me " Who is this Chunni. I don't think I will be friend with someone named Chunni"

I will not explain him about Chunni. It will be nice if he don't meet him. So I continued " there is more Saki San, Isshiki San, Hayama, Tobe….." And I told the name of his friends or acquaintances. He looked doubtful but he believed me.

" You act very politely in school and always ready to help others (This is not a lie as he always help others)." And I continued to tell him modified things about him so that his personality may change.

At the end he asked " Komachi are you telling the truth? I don't feel that I am like how you described me."

Shoot his skills are active even now. I must quickly think of something to make him believe it. Komachi bulb power up, I got it " Onii Chan you don't believe your innocent little sister. That was very low in Hachiman point" then I started to cry ( One of my skill to make him do what I want)

" Don't cry Komachi. I totally believe you" he said in a worried tone.*victory*

" Okay Onii Chan go to sleep, I will do the dishes" I said

" Let me do the dishes, I am bored doing nothing and sleeping in the hospital" he said

" Okay Onii Chan, let us do it together"

* * *

 ***End of flashback***

Looking at this site it makes me sure that my plan worked. If it proceeds like this Yukino san or Yui San may become his GirlFriend. Thinking this I can't help grinning.

* * *

 **Hachiman's POV**

It feel awkward to carry Yukino san like this, but according to Komachi it is normal. Even so I feel like she is lying me.

* * *

 ***Flashback Today Morning (Hachiman's POV)***

I feel a little excited as I am going to school after so many days. I brushed my teeth and then washed my face. As I opened the bathroom door Komachi wearing school uniform stood in front of me carrying a ironed uniform and a comb. She asked me to wear the uniform and then she combed my hair. I feel that there was something wrong with the way she is behaving and also the things she said to me yesterday. But it was n harm to believe her so I decided to act as she said me I am.

After having breakfast I was sitting on the couch reading a book. Komachi suddenly called me " Onii Chan we will be late for school" I got up from the couch and putting the book inside my bag

I went out of the room and then locked the door

* * *

 ***End of flashback***

As I was thinking Yukino said "Hachi kun we passed the infirmary. Where are you going? "

"Oh! Sorry I was thinking something" I replied with a wry smile

"I am afraid for my chastity. Should I call the police Hachi kun" she said with a teasing smile .

"Don't worry, I will never do anything like that" I said

"I knew it already that you will not do it as you will not put yourself in danger, You petty criminal san" she said and started smiling. A smile which can make a person go weak in his knees. Her words were irritating but it made me feel a sense of nostalgia. A smile found its way on my lips I turned around and walked into the infirmary.

end

* * *

 ** _AN_** _:- Sorry for the crappy chapter guys. May be boring, but is necessary for my story. And again thanks for your support. It may take some time for the next chapter as I am trying to write a oneshot fic. Review and tell me the mistakes I have made and suggestions._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_ _:- Hello has been a while. Well caught in the classes after 7 months of vacation. Thanks for your support and suggestions. Well it may be a little OOC. Anyways here it is the third chapter of my fic._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:- ' My teen romantic comedy snafu' and its characters are not mine. It Belongs to Wataru Watari_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:-Unexpectedly Yukinoshita Yukino Decided to Cross The Line **

"Yukino-San, are you sure you can walk to the class. It would be better if you just rest for some time. The nurse also recommended you to take rest till lunch." Hachi Kun said with a worried look on his face. If the 'rotten' Hachi-Kun saw the 'memory less' Hachi Kun. He will surely have a mental breakdown.

" Don't worry Hachi-Kun I am all right. I don't feel any pain at all." I lied so that he does not worry. We were on our way to the classroom 3-C. We reached the classroom, the first Class was almost over. Hachi-Kun opened the door slowly and asked permission to go in. The teacher looked towards us. He asked me if I was okay and asked us to take our seats. Classes went on as usual.

* * *

It was lunch break, Yuigahama-San came to my seat and asked "Yukinon are you alright"

"I am alright Yuigahama-San, don't worry about me" I replied her but for some reason she pouted.

"Yukinon, you even call Hikki by his name now, but still you call me by my last name. Yukinon call me by my First name please." She said with her dog eyes look. I hated dog but still I cannot bring myself to turn her down when she shows me this look.

" Okay Yui-San" I said her. She jump towards me and hugged me. "Yui space" as I said she quickly withdrew . "Yukinon I am going to visit Yumiko and Hina" saying this she went out of the classroom.

In the third year the section change separated her from her group, so she went to visit them during lunch break. Hachi-Kun, Yui and I were in the same section this year.

I wondered about Hachi Kun's and looked towards his seat. I saw him getting up from his seat and was about to go out of the classroom when suddenly Kawasaki-San called him. He turned towards her and asked if she requires something. She went close to him and said him something inaudible to my ears. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me . He bowed to her and then she left. 'His personality truly changed.'

He left the classroom. I got up from my seat and left the classroom to go the service club room. Since we became third year Yui always went to Muira-San's classroom during the lunch break. So during lunch break Hachi-Kun kept me company in the club room. Even if he was rotten, he still had some gentlemen traits. But I don't think he will come to the club room today, as he lost his memory.

* * *

I reached the clubroom and to my surprise I found the door unlocked. I opened the door and saw Hachi-Kun eating his bread and reading a light novel. " Hachi-Kun what are you doing here?" I asked. "Komachi told me that I always have my lunch here and asked me to come here." He said and looked towards me.

So Komachi told him about it. I went to my usual seat and started eating my lunch while reading a book. There was complete silence, a silence I enjoyed in the company of Hachi-Kun. I looked towards him and saw him staring at me.

"Is there something on my face Hachi-Kun that you are staring" I asked him. He quickly averted his eyes and said "No its nothing Yukino-San, I just felt something when I saw you. I don't understand but ". He paused and was unable to say anything.

"Are you alright Hachi-Kun?" I was worried as he didn't speak anything after that.

"Don't worry. Just a little headache. Anyway class is about to start we shall get going." He said.

"Yeah, we shall get going." I said. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door. I followed him and we walked towards the classroom together. As we reached the classroom, he directly went to his seat without talking to anyone as usual. The boys in the class always had a look of envy when they saw him. I don't understand why were they jealous of him. Bell indicating the end of lunch break rang. All the students rushed into the class and the class resumed as usual.

* * *

It was the end of lessons. And everyone went to their respective clubs, or their home. I got up and was about to go to the club when Yui called me " Yukinon lets go to the club together".

"Okay lets go together." I said and started walking. We were walking together in the special building towards the club. We reached the club and again the door was unlocked. Had Hachi-Kun come to the club already? I opened the door and saw Hachi-Kun seating on his seat. There was one more person present in the club.

"Yahallo Hikki Yahallo Komachi-Chan" Yui-San called out.

"Yahallo Yukino-San Yahallo Yui-San"

"Good afternoon Yukino-San, Yui-San"

"Good afternoon" we exchanged greetings and proceeded to take our usual seats.

"Komachi-Chan do you have some kind of request." I asked Komachi

"I would like you or Yui-San to already take my Onii-Chan" she mumbled something inaudible

"Did you say something Komachi-Chan" Yui asked her.

"No I would just like to join the club to be with Onii-Chan. Now that was high in Komachi points." Komachi told. Like brother like sister. I think the unhealthy love for siblings is present in their genes.

" You must turn in an application for becoming a member Komachi-Chan" I replied her

" Here it is your application Yukino-San. I already took the permission of Hiratsuka-Sensei." She said taking out a piece of paper from her bag and handing it to me.

"Alright you are officially a member of service club" I said while Yui was clapping.

I got up from my seat and started preparing tea for everyone. At that moment the door opened "Sempai, How are you? Are your injuries okay?" and Isshiki came in. Hachi-Kun didn't answer and was looking towards her. She walked and stood in front of him. "I am asking you sempai" she said

" I didn't know you are asking to me, sorry. Are you Isshiki" Hachi-Kun asked her.

Isshiki was silent for a moment and then she continued " How can you forget me sempai. Are you trying to make a fool of me. Or did you lost your memory in the accident Sempai?" Isshiki spoke in a agitated tone

"Yes you are right Isshiki-San he lost his memories during the accident. Sorry we didn't inform you about it." I replied in place of Hachi-Kun . Isshiki has a look of disbelief in her eyes. After some moment she spoke "Sorry Sempai I just said a lot to you. Its not your fault Yukino-Sempai, after all I didn't visit sempai in the hospital after he regained consciousness".

"Don't sweat over it Isshiki. Anyways is your tea ready Yukino-San" Hachi-Kun spoke." Yeah let us drink Yukinon's tea" Yui-San spoke to lift up the sad atmosphere.

"I think I have some work to finish in the student council." Isshiki said and was about to go when suddenly Hachi Kun said "Isshiki-San I Told you not to sweat over it. Now lets enjoy Yukino's tea"

"Alright Sempai, you still can see through people." She said and took her usual seat.

The tea was ready, I poured it in our cups and two paper cups. Yui carried the cups to the table. I took my seat. It seems like a long time since I got the smell of this tea.

Isshiki-San soon went to the student council office. Hachi-Kun continued reading his light novel , while Komachi and Yui were talking about some clothes. I also continued reading my book. I liked this place and this atmosphere. A place for which Hachi-Kun, Yui and I worked. A place where I can belong.

As I was reading my book I felt like someone was looking at me. I raised my eyes and caught Hachi-Kun staring at me.

"Is there something Hachi-Kun." I asked and then added "It creeps me out when you stare at me like that"

He quickly averted his gaze and replied "Sorry Yukino-San, I didn't mean to stare. Also don't treat me like a stalker."

The room was filled the conversation of Yui and Komachi, both I and Hachi-Kun went back to reading our books. I looked towards Hachi-Kun, even if he don't express it there seems to be something troubling him. I wished I could help him, but I am afraid to cross the line he and I made. But still I want to help him. What would he do if he was in my place? I don't know, but I still think that he would help. He didn't think twice before helping others even if it puts him in some danger. So I should also help him.

Determined I asked Hachi "Hachi-Kun, is there anything troubling you ?"

Both Yui and Komachi stopped there conversation and turned towards me. Hachi-Kun looked up from his book and replied "There is nothing Yukino-San. Why did you asked". But his expressions seems to tell ' how did she know?' Well you are not the only one who can read others, I can also read up to some extent .

"Please don't lie Hachi-Kun. I can clearly see on your face that something is troubling you ." my voice came out trembling. Why didn't he want us to help him.

"Now now Yukinon" Yui tried to mediate between us. But not today I must step over the line to help him and I will not allow anyone to stop me. I glared towards Hachi-kun and said "let us help you sometimes Hachi".

Hachi-Kun sighed and then he told "It seems you can read me huh. Yes, something was troubling me, the fact that something was not right troubled me. It doesn't feels like I am the same Hikigaya Hachiman that I used to be. Something was not right. I really want to regain my memory ."

Komachi suddenly spoke up "Onii-Chan don't worry, you will regain it eventually, but it is not filled with sweet memories…." But she was interrupted by Hachi "Even if it is not sweet, even if it is filled with bad experiences I want it since its real. I want to know why most of the students hates me, what have I done to them. why don't they acknowledge me."

"That's not true Hikki" Yui said while rubbing her tears.

"You don't need to lie to me Yui. I saw it today students having disgusted expression towards me. I don't feel bad about that, its just that I wanna know why they hate me. I don't want my memory to be filled with fake and happy experiences but with genuine and cruel experience. I just want it to be genuine and not fake."

I heard this before 'I want something genuine'. I saw Hikigaya fainting, Komachi directly got up and hold him. But I was unable to move. His words made me paralyzed. Yui also didn't move from her place. Tears found its way from my eyes.

He has not changed.

He still wants something genuine.

To be continued

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _:- Thanks for reading. Well I will not be able to update the fic quickly since college started well now I feel I don't want to grow up and also I have my other fic ' My unexpected Birthday'. Anyway it may be a little rushed since this is my writing style I will try to improved it. The next chapter will be continued from where I left. Don't think that I finished it abruptly. Anyways read and review. And also tell me if you find any mistakes via pm or review. Criticism is welcomed._


End file.
